parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Horned King
The Horned King is the main antagonist of The Black Cauldron. The Horned King played Lord Hater in Danny Over Yonder The Horned King played Palpatine/Darth Sidious in Star Wars (PrinceAnarioandPrincessOrianaRockz Style) The Horned King played Hades in Mickey Mouse (Hercules) The Horned King played Skeleton Barbossa In Pirates Of The Caribbean Style The Horned King played Jafar in Hiccup (Aladdin) and Hiccupladdin 2: The Return of Horned King The Horned King played Genie Jafar in Kermiladdin The Horned King played Rasputin in Kikistasia The Horned King played Ratigan in The Great Rider Detective The Horned King played Old Jafar Furballaddin The Horned King played Gigantic Genie in Ericladdin The Horned King played Gaston in Beauty and the Mountain Lion The Horned King played Davy Jones in Pirates Of The Caribbean Balto Style The Horned King played Lord Shen in Kung Fu Man-Cub 2 The Horned King played Vaatu in The Legend of Princess The Horned King played Hades in Reefcules The Horned King played Sykes in Kovu and Company The Horned King played Forte in Beauty and the Iron Giant 2 : The Enchanted Christmas The Horned King played Himself in the Clash of the Links film series The Horned King played Sour Ron in Gumball (Chowder) The Horned King played SkyTrain Mark I #101 The Horned King played SkyTrain Mark I #107 The Horned King played SkyTrain Mark I #135 Voice Actors: # John Hurt - English Portrayals: * In The Black Cauldron (CoolZDane Animal Style) The Horned King is played by Scar * In The Black Cauldron (CoolZDane Human Style) The Horned King is played by Evil Emperor Zurg * In The Black Cauldron (160Movies Style) The Horned King is played by Andy Foley (The Beast of Evil) * In The Black Cauldron (CityMaker Style) The Horned King is played by Captain Hook * In The Black Cauldron (Edizioni VHS Pirata Animal Style) The Horned King is played by Ratigan * In Pinocchio in The Black Cauldron The Horned King is played Russ Cargill * In The Black Cauldron (Brermeerkat Style) The Horned King is played by Pitch * In The Black Cauldron (PrinceBalto Style) The Horned King is played by King K. Rool * In Copper and the Black Cauldron The Horned King Played By Buster * In The Black Cauldron (Prince Balto Pet Style) The Horned King Played By Scarface * In The Black Cauldron (Nikkdisneylover8390 Animals Style) Played By Cat R. Waul * In The Black Cauldron (Baloo The BearFan360 Style) Played By Jenner * In The Black Cauldron (Uranimated18 Version) The Horned King Played By Clavius * In Kiki and the Black Cauldron The Horned King Played by Thrax * In The Black Cauldron (Disney and Crest Animation Studio Style) Played By Chancellor Palpatine/Darth Sidious * In The Black Cauldron (SuperDisneyFan15 Style) Played By Judge Claude Frollo * In The Black Cauldron spoof for 4000Movies' he is played by Uncle Harry. * In The Black Cauldron (1701Movies Human Style) he is Played by ????? * In The Black Cauldron he is Played by Ralphscoe Gallery: The Horned King.jpg File:1598420-horned_king.jpg File:The_Horned_King.png File:Horned_King's_death.jpg|Horned King's death Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:The Black Cauldron Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Monsters Category:Cruel Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Timmy Turner X Trixie Tang, Panthy, and Garnet Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Ultimate Triforcal Clashes Characters Category:Halloween Characters Category:Disney Villains Category:CGI animated by Industrial Light & Magic Category:Characters who disintegrate